1. Field of Invention
The invention relates generally to the field of surgical instrumentation, and more particularly, to an ultrasonic applicator for creating linear lesions in living tissue.
2. Description of Related Art
Atrial fibrillation is the most common form of cardiac arrhythmia (irregular heartbeat). Irregular heartbeats are caused by abnormal electrical activity of the heart. In atrial fibrillation, the atria, the upper chambers of the heart, beat irregularly and rapidly. The erratic electrical signals may also cause ventricles, the lower chambers of the heart, to beat irregularly and rapidly. This can affect blood flow to the heart muscle and to the rest of the body.
Treatment for includes medication, or cardioversion, electrical stimulation of the heart, to restore normal sinus rhythm. Patients who do not respond to these treatments may be indicated for surgery, including catheter ablation, or more recently developed MAZE techniques.
In a traditional MAZE procedure, incisions are made in a predetermined pattern in the inter wall of the atria, which are then sutured together. Scar tissue that forms at the incisions inhibits the conduction of electrical impulses in the heart tissue that causes the fibrillation. The electrical impulses are directed along, rather than across, the incisions in a maze-like fashion that leads them to the lower ventricles of the heart.
Although generally effective, the procedure implicates the risks associated with major heart surgery. The procedure generally takes several hours, during which time the patient must receive cardiopulmonary life support. Even if successful, the procedure is highly invasive and traumatic, with full recovery taking up to six months. Additionally, the procedure requires exacting skill on the part of the surgeon.